Thor's Impairment
by DearCassius
Summary: Thor takes a tumble and winds up with a broken ankle. Loki finds himself trapped under his brothers problem- literally.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_** Wow! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my other story, Sick Day. I'm glad you seemed to like it. You guys inspired me to write this new story! Thor is eight and Loki is seven in this one. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The morning was calm, peaceful, and quiet. Most of the Aesir were either still asleep, or else doing something quietly, as to not disturb the peace that comes with early morning. Birds chirped, and it was a clear, cloudless day.

Seven-year-old Loki was taking a walk outside in the palace gardens. He had not a care in the world. Loki quite enjoyed these calm days and was searching for a place to sit and read his book. He settled himself under a tree and cracked the novel open. His plans were to sit there and read all day, but of course, these plans were almost immediately canceled when something large and quite heavy fell from the tree he was under, landing right on top of him.

_Crack_. "OWW!" cried whatever it was that had fell upon Loki.

Well, so much for a quiet morning. The shriek of pain had been so loud that it awoke nearly half the city, and even the birds had stopped singing.

Finally discovering how to get out from whatever he was trapped under, Loki shoved it off and took a better look. It was his eight-year-old brother, Thor.

"Thor? What are you doing here, brother?" He asked warily.

Thor didn't say anything and continued whimpering and clutching his foot, his face contorted in a pained grimace. That was when Loki noticed the odd angled his ankle stuck out at. He gasped, realizing that it was broken.

"I'm going to get Mother. Stay right here!" He said and quickly sprinted off in the direction of his parent's room.

"Mother! Mother!" Loki shouted as he dashed through the hallways.

Frigga emerged from the bedroom and shut the door behind her.

"What is it Loki? Must you shout at such an early hour?" She whispered, leading the boy away from the closed door. "Your father is still sleeping. Please don't wake him up."

"Thor is hurt! Come quickly!" Loki said frantically. He grabbed Frigga's hand and led her out to the courtyard where Thor was still laying and moaning from the pain.

"Oh my dear boy! My poor Thor!" She gasped. She easily scooped him up in her arms and, with Loki trailing behind, walked quickly to the infirmary.

"Will he be okay, Doctor?" Loki asked, wide eyed.

"Well, it appears young Thor has broken his ankle. He will need to be put in a cast and mustn't walk on it for several weeks, until it has healed enough." The doctor said with a grim expression.

"But he'll be okay, right Doctor?" Loki repeated.

The Doctor sighed, slightly annoyed by the young boy's constant asking of the question. This was the fifth time in the past twenty minutes that Loki had asked that. "Yes. He will be fine." He said as he rolled his eyes- mentally, of course.

"Ugghhghgh…" Thor groaned as he opened his eyes. The pain killers had really knocked him out. When his vision stilled and the room stopped spinning, two pairs of eyes swam into focus directly above him, one pair brown and the other green.

"Thor! You're alive!" Loki cheered. Frigga gave a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Thor asked sluggishly.

"You… fell. Out of a tree. Right on top of me." Loki glared. "And now your ankle is broken."

That would explain the strange confinement of Thor's right foot. He could barely move his toes.

Frigga gave Thor a hug and left the room, going to get him a glass of water.

When she left, Thor slumped back into his pillows angrily. "This is awful! Sif, Volstagg, and I were going to play pirates later today! And now I can't!" He complained.

"What were you doing up that tree, anyways?" Loki asked curiously.

Thor glared at him until Loki muttered, "Never mind," and sat down in a chair on the opposite side of Thor's bedroom.

Frigga returned and gave Thor the water, which he happily chugged down.

"Mother, how long am I going to be in this cast? Like, will I still be able to play with my friends today? Will it be healed by then? Can you get Loki to stop bothering me? Can I have some ice cream? Will you tell Sif to come visit me later? Can I have my friends sign my cast? I'm hungry. What's for breakfast? What time is it, actually? Can I go outside? I'm bored. My cast itches. Please can I go outside?" Thor asked when he was finished with the water.

Frigga had waited patiently for Thor to finish talking, because she was used to him asking many questions at once. Then she said, "No Thor, you must stay in your cast and in your bed for three weeks until it's healed. Loki, come with me. Let's go get your brother some ice cream." They exited the room.

Thor punched his pillow out of rage. This was going to be a _long_ three weeks.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**Author's Note:**_** Aww, poor Thor. I know what it feels like to have a broken ankle, and trust me, it is NOT fun. I seem to enjoy making either Thor or Loki be in pain, for some reason… Poor them… (laughs evilly)**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**-Loki's Little Helper**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I decided I would continue this after all. Thanks to all who reviewed and/or favorited and subscribed! I appreciate it!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Thor was bored out of his mind. So bored, in fact, that he was sure his head was going to explode at any moment.

Sure, being bed-ridden had its advantages (somewhat). He didn't have to do any chores, he had people waiting on him hand and foot, and he got ice cream whenever he wanted. But what good was eating unlimited ice cream if he had no one to annoy with the sugar high that inevitably came with consuming it? He sighed to himself, regretting his decision to ever climb that tree in the first place.

Thor hadn't been outside in a week, because the doctor feared he would disturb the setting of his broken ankle if he walked anywhere unassisted. Honestly, he couldn't even walk to the bathroom by himself. His mother or his little brother had to escort him, which was extremely embarrassing.

Speaking of little brothers, Loki chose that exact moment to slip quietly into Thor's bedroom. Thor rolled his eyes. Loki was always quiet and never made a big deal of anything. He would have made a much more grand of an entrance if it had been him. Of course, he wouldn't be able to make any type of entrance at all for at least another week, maybe even two.

"Hello brother," Loki half-whispered, walking softly towards Thor's bed, his small feet slapping against the marble tiles. "I brought you a present from Father."

Thor sat straight up. He absolutely adored receiving gifts.

Loki handed him a medium sized box, wrapped in a shiny gold paper. Thor greedily grabbed it and tore the wrapping off as quickly as possible. It was...

A shoebox. Containing a single pair of sandals.

Thor didn't even bother attempting to hide his disappointment with the present. His face fell into a look of utter frustration. He was extremely irritated at his father's poor taste in gift-giving.

"Is this some sort of sick joke? I won't be able to use these! I can't even walk, for Yggdrasil's sake! Why would father be so cruel? Take these back to him and tell him that this is _not_ funny," Thor ranted, shoving the sandals back into the box, and trying to force them back into Loki's arms.

Loki rolled his eyes and took the sandals back out of the shoebox.

"These aren't just any sandals. They are special. Put them on and I'll show you." Loki returned them to Thor.

Upon hearing that the sandals weren't just any old pair of shoes, Thor's enthusiasm returned. He ripped off the blankets and made to strap them on. When he had accomplished this task, Loki shouted "Meili!", and little wings sprouted out of each sandal, fluttering quickly like a hummingbird's wings.

Thor gasped with delight and attempted to stand up, but instead of feeling the cool tile on his bare feet, he only felt the air. It was the strangest sensation; he was hovering several inches above the ground.

The elder brother laughed and zoomed off out of the room and down the hall to thank his father for such a fabulous gift. He couldn't believe he had ever been discouraged about such a fine present.

Loki watched wistfully, for he had never received such a present from their father. He sighed, feeling heavy hearted. He had never been Thor's equal in the eye of their father, had never been the favorite child. Usually that was fine with him, because Loki preferred being by himself.

But this was different. Never before had he been so jealous of Thor. And right then, Loki made the decision to prove himself to his father. One way or another, someday he would be seen as his brothers equal. Someday.

Shoving this thought aside, Loki raced out of the room to rejoin Thor, who was gleefully fluttering about near the ceiling of a corridor.

Loki finally caught up with him, out of breath. "Hey, Thor! Race you to the throne room!" Loki took off running before Thor could even agree.

"No fair! You started without me!" Thor yelled. Realizing that Loki was no longer listening, he gave up the argument and chased his little brother down the winding halls of the palace of Asgard.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Authors Note: Did you like it? I'm really not that good of a writer, so sorry. And I apologize in advance if the formatting is weird. I typed this on my iPod, which I've never done before.

Please review!

-Loki's Little Helper


End file.
